Tales of Zestiria and Tales of Berseria: The legendary family
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: For 1000 years, Velvet Crowe has remained asleep with her brother Laphicet Crowe. However, one day without warning she is awoken from her sleep in a new world that is in chaos from her actions years ago. She travels the world with a man named Ragna, who can see Seraphim to save the world from the new Lord of Calamity, but on the way, she falls in love and has a family of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**What up ya bunch of chickens. Anyway, I've made a new story. I got into Tales of Zestiria first, then The X and Berseria. I really liked them so I did this. Though I have to admit that in Berseria, I didn't like how Velvet ended up with her little brother in an endless sleep. But anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The begging of a new life.**

Thousand years ago, a man named Artorius Collbrande was labeled as the Shepherd, the saviour of the world. In truth, he was plaining to take away all free will and emotion in the world with the power of an Empyrean called Innominat, once known as Laphicet Crowe, his younger brother-in-law. Both were close to achieving their goals, but one stopped them.

A woman known as Velvet Crowe, Laphicet's older sister and Artorius's younger sister-in-law stopped them and saved the world. She was seeking revenge on Artorius for killing her younger brother. She was known as a Therion, a special kind of Daemon that was part of Innominat that devoured other kinds of Deamons. She gained friends and allies as she went down her path of vengeance. She was labeled as a monster and as the Lord of Calamity. The world saw her as a villain through her methods and that she fought Exorcists, the army that fought to bring peace.

She achieved her goal of getting revenge and saved the world, unknown to the people. She trapped herself in an eternal sleep with Innominat so that she and the other people connected to him wouldn't die. Thousands of years has passed since that day, however today is a day where she awakes and begins a life that brings happiness to her. A happiness where she finds love, becomes a mother and has her own family. And it started on a normal day in the forest.

* * *

 **(With Velvet)**

"Velvet, wake up!" A voice called out from out of nowhere, disturbing the young woman that has been asleep for thousands of years.

'Laphicet...' The voice of the young woman known as Velvet Crowe said as she felt herself starting to awake from her eternal sleep.

After a very long time, Velvet finally opened her eyes for the first time to see the blue sky. She was wearing her normal outfit that she wearied in her adventure, even with her gauntlet blade repaired. Velvet felt exhausted, even if she had slept for who knows how long, everything she's been through seemed like a dream to her. Artorius was dead and the world was at peace, but then something came up in her mind.

Innominat wasn't by her side, he wasn't even next to her. Upon jolting up from her lying position, she gasped out in pain as she felt like her body was about to snap like a toothpick. "It hurts''. Velvet said to herself, holding her bandaged arm with her other arm as she looked through her surroundings.

She saw a green field, lots of coloured flowers around her, a small lake, beautiful green grass and trees around her. Velvet had to admit that this forest was beautiful. However, she didn't have time to be relaxing at the moment. "Innominat! Where are you! Innominat! Laphi!'' Velvet shouted out as loud as she could in hopes for Innominat to hear and come to her.

Velvet waited a whole minute after her shouting. But suddenly, Velvet sensed danger, making her jump back as a Black and Red dragon landed in front of her.

Velvet landed on all four, gasping as she felt more pain as she looks up at the dragon roaring as her. "Damn it! I was careless!''. Velvet cursed to herself for her carelessness. "RAAAA!" The Dragon roared as it charged towards Velvet.

Velvet jumped over the dragon and landed behind it on her feet, before she charged back towards it with her Gauntlet Blade out. Velvet jumped over the dragon with her blade ready to strike. **"Shell Splitter!''** Velvet called out as she repetitively slashed the Dragon's back with her blade, making the beast roar out in pain before it slams Velvet away with its tail.

Velvet was sent flying as she smashed into a tree, gasping from the pain as she held her bandaged arm. "Damn it! If only I wasn't injured, I could move a lot faster!'' Velvet exclaimed in anger at being weak at the moment, especially against a Dragon. The Dragon roared as it unleashed a breath attack at Velvet, making her eyes widen. 'Damn it! I only got one choice!' Velvet thought to herself as she stood up on her feet as her bandaged arm turned into Therion form. Velvet held her left hand out as the breath attack slammed into her hand as it slowly got absorbed.

"AAAHHH!'' Velvet cried out in pain from the flames, before the attack was fully absorbed and her now looking at the Dragon in rage. Velvet charged towards the Dragon with her hand still in Therion mode. **"You'd thought I'd stop there? Annihilating Crash!"** Velvet shouted out as she stabbed her blade into the dragon's head, before she thrusts her open demonic hand at the dragon, blowing it away as a vortex of red and black swirls follows the dragon.

The Dragon landed on its back as Velvet took deep breaths as she used up all her power in that one attack. "I think that did it! There's no way it could have survived that''. Velvet said as she continued to take deep breaths. However, the dragon got back on its feet looking a little worse for wear; even the tip of its tail was destroyed.

"RRAAA!'' The Dragon roared at Velvet in rage. "You got to be kidding me''. Velvet said at seeing the Dragon still alive, collapsing to her knee. "RRRAAA!'' The Dragon roared again as it flew towards Velvet before it spun around and slammed its tail at Velvet, sending her towards a tree and slammed into it. "AAHH!'' Velvet gasped out in pain as she slide down to the ground in pain.

"RRRAAA!'' The Dragon roared as it changed towards Velvet with its mouth opened to eat her. 'Am I really... going to die? Maybe I deserve it for my sins. I don't really deserve to live for the many lives that I've ruined. Ironic that I'm gonna be eaten after how I ate so many Daemons and Malaks'. Velvet thought to herself, thinking about how she brought chaos to the world. However, the dragon suddenly stopped before it disappeared, allowing Velvet see that someone was standing a few feet away from her and was her saviour.

It was a boy that was the same age as her, or maybe a year older and was taller then her. He was wearing white boots with black high lights, long Black track pants and a Dark Purple short sleeve shirt. Over the shirt was a black high collar jacket. He had White fingerless gloves on his hands. The man has brown hair, which is slightly shifted to the right, white Feathers on his ears as earrings. The most unusual part of the man was his eyes. His eyes were the deepest emerald green that Velvet has ever seen. Velvet was reminded of the grass at seeing the man's eyes. In the man's right hand was a brown Ceremonial Sword with silver flames flickering around it.

The man looked at Velvet with his gentle eyes as he put his sword back in its scabbard before he ran over to Velvet. He kneed down and looked at her in concern. "Why did…you save…me?'' Velvet asked before she lost consciousness.

The man stared at her unconsciousness form before he spoke. "I'm not really one to just stand back when a Dragon's trying to eat wounded female''. The man said to himself before he picked Velvet up bride style. While holding her, he couldn't help but star at Velvet's sleeping face. It might have been for a split second, but he saw her eyes and was surprised at what he saw. He saw the eyes of someone that's lost everything important to her.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I'll take care of you''. The man said before he starts walking away with Velvet still in his hands. "I'm probablly gonna lose that against Iclyn, but saving someone is more important''. The man said to himself as he continued on, going up the mountain.

* * *

 **(In Velvet's dream)**

"Velvet. Time to wake up''. Velvet heard her sister's voice, disturbing her sleep as she weakly opens her eyes to see her sister, Celica Crowe looking at her. "Uhh! Let me sleep some more Celica''. Velvet groaned out as she turned in her bed in order to get more sleep. "Come on you little sneaker. You'll make that pore man worry even more''. Celica giggled out as Velvet slowly opened her eyes. "What…man?'' Velvet asked as she turned around to look at her sister, seeing herself in the world where she converts with the people she devoured.

Celica giggled again as she looked at her sister with a smile. "The handsome man that saved you from that dragon. He was very handsome by the way''. Celina said to her sister, reminding her about the man that saved her.

Velvet's eyes widen in shock as she remembered what happened. The Dragon, the forest and the boy. "No…It can't be. I don't deserve to live''. Velvet whispered in shock, wrapping her arms around herself. "Listen Velvet. I don't know how you free from your eternal sleep, but this could be your chance to finally find happiness''. Celica said to her sister as Velvet looked up at her.

"How can I be happy? I lost you, Laphicet, Arthur, Eizen, Phi, Rokurou, Magilou, Eleanor and probably everyone I know is dead''. Velvet said to her sister with tears going down her cheeks. Celica continued to smile at Velvet. "Even though most of the people you know is gone, you're still not alone''. Celica said to her sister with a smile as she changed into Seres.

"The man that saved you. I can tell that he has a kind soul so I think he'll look after you''. Seres said to her friend, having trust in the man that saved Velvet from that Dragon. Velvet looked at Seres in surprises as Seres looked up above them. "You should wake up now. You'd be surprised at seeing what your awakening has done to you''. Seres said to Velvet with a smile, making her look confused before everything dissapeared.

* * *

 **(In the real world)**

Velvet's eyes shot open as she shot up and held her gauntlet blade out at the same man's neck "Whoa! Hey! Let's just calm down for a second!'' The man cried out in surprise at seeing Velvet's sudden awakening as he held his hands up in peace. Velvet looked at the man who saved her before she looked around. Velvet saw that she was in a small house with books around the ground next to a fireplace and a bed that the Ex-lord of Calamity was lying down on.

Velvet looked at the man with a glare, who he just laughed nervously at her. "Where am I? What did you do to me?! Who are you?'' Velvet demanded as she continued to glare at the man, keeping her blade close to his throat. "Umm okay. First question: we're in Elysium, my home and the place where seraphim live''. The man began, getting Velvet confused. 'Elysium? Seraphim? What are those?' Velvet thought to herself in confusion, having heard the word Seraphim before but never heard of Elysium.

"Second question, I didn't do anything. I just helped heal you with another Seraphim's help and let you rest in my house. Also, I didn't take your clothes off or anything, I swear''. The man said as his checks turned a little red, getting Velvet confused before she looked down to see that she was fully healed.

"Third Question, my name is Ragna. I don't have a last name and Ragna isn't my real name''. The man now called Ragna said to Velvet, getting Velvet a little easier. Velvet took her blade away from Ragna's neck and stared at his face. "Now that I told you my name, mind if you tell me your name?'' Ragna asked Velvet with a smile. However, Velvet kept her guard up and stayed silent. "Oh, I see that you don't trust me but I guess it's only natural since you just met me''. Ragna said to Velvet with a smile as she raised her eyebrow in surprise at how he seems a little trusting.

"If you knew that I didn't trust you, why did you tell me your name?'' Velvet asked the man, wanting to know if he was either foolish or trusting. "You could say I'm a little too trusting''. Ragna admitted with a smile as he shrugged. 'And he even admits it'. Velvet thought to herself with a sweet drop.

"Oh, that reminds me. Here, I got this for you''. Ragna said as he brought out an apple from his jacket and put it in Velvet's right hand. Velvet looked surprised as she looked at the apple in her hand.

"Umm thank you, but…I...''. Velvet started as she looked back at Ragna, who smiled at her. "Come on. Give it a try, I'm sure that it tastes good''. Ragna said to Velvet with a smile, getting Velvet to look at her apple again. She slowly brought it to her face and took a bite out of it, only for her eyes to widen in surprise.

'I can actually taste it!' Velvet thought to herself in disbelief. Ragna saw Velvet's shocked look and started to panic. "I-i-is it bad! I'm sorry. I should have taken a bit of it to check if it was good''. Ragna said in concern, getting Velvet to look at Ragna, as she realised that she spaced out.

"Oh no, the apple is great. I was just amazed at how it tastes''. Velvet replied to Ragna with a small smile. "Oh thank god. I thought that the apple was too old, despite it looking fresh''. Ragna sighed in relief, glad that the apple was good.

Ragna looked at Velvet and saw her hair was a little messed up. "Umm your hair is a little messed up. I was gonna brush it, but I figured I needed your permission first''. Ragna told Velvet, looking at her long and beautiful hair. Velvet looked surprised at Ragna's request as her cheeks turned a little red before she looked away. "Sure. Just don't mess it up''. Velvet said as she turned around.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to be careful''. Ragna said to Velvet in a happy tone, making Velvet giggle a little at how childish he was being. Ragna brought out a White brush as Velvet let her hair loose, showing that her hair was really long. Ragna looked surprised at how long Velvet's hair really was before his surprise turned to awe at seeing how beautiful it was.

'Her hair is so beautiful'. Ragna thought to himself, awestruck at how beautiful Velvet's hair is. He saw other female Seraphim's hair, but Velvet's hair was the most beautiful he has ever seen. Ragna slowly started to brush Velvet's hair with the ex-lord of Calamity closing her eyes.

After 10 whole minutes of brushing Velvet's hair and getting halfway, Ragna brought up the courage to speak. "Y-y-y-you have really b-b-b-beautiful hair''. Ragna nervously said to to Velvet who shot open her eyes in surprise.

"T-t-t-thanks''. Velvet thanked Ragna as she looked down as her checks turned slightly red. 'What's wrong with me. I mean I've been told that by Phi and Laphi, but why do I feel nervous when Ragna is the one saying it'. Velvet thought to herself, wondering why she was embarrassed.

After another 10 minutes of silence, Ragna finally finished brushing Velvet's hair. "Done! Your hair's as good as new''. Ragna said to Velvet with a smile as she looked in the mirror and saw that her hair was brushed very nicely. "Thank you''. Velvet thanked Ragna as she tied her hair back to its normal style.

"You're welcome. Now come on, I want you to check out my home''. Ragna said to Velvet, sounding excited as she giggle. "Alright let's go''. Velvet said as she got up from the bed before both she and Ragna walked out of the house. When Velvet stepped outside of the door, she gasped in amazement at what she saw.

The village was unlike any place she's ever been. The houses were built in a completely different style, they were made inside the actual large stones. The scenery looked like a beautiful painting; in the middle of a large plain, all looking natural.

Velvet figured out that unlike any human settlement, there was no fence and no man-made unnatural structure was present in the village. But one thing stood out the most, the village itself was on the top of the hill and she felt that she is closer to the sky than anywhere else.

"It's amazing, isn't it''. Ragna said to Velvet with a smile as he stood next to her. "Yeah, I have never seen anything like this…anywhere''. Velvet replied in awe at the place, having figured that the world would have been in chaos.

Velvet was still analysing her surroundings. Everything looked astonishing, but something was pretty off about this place. "This isn't a human village, isn't it?" Velvet asked Ragna as she crossed her arms, while her eyes were scanning the scenery.

"Oh yeah. I thought I already told you about it at my house, my bad. No, it's actually a Seraphim settlement". Ragna replied to Velvet as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. Velvet turned her head to look at Ragna in confusion. "Seraphim? Don't you mean Malakhim?" Velvet asked in confusion since she thought Seraphim and Malakhim were different things.

Ragna baffled at her statement. "Malakhim? What are those? No, everybody here is a Seraph except for me''. Ragna replied to Velvet in confusion, having never heard of Malakhim before. Velvet sneered at what Ragna said. "A human living among Mala-Seraphs? How? Humans aren't supposed to see them anymore". Velvet asked since she thought normal people couldn't see them anymore from awaking the Empyreans. Her statement took Ragna back, before he began to explain.

"Well I have, what you say, a high resonance. I can see and interact with them. Although not everyone has this ability." Ragna started to explain to Velvet, before he paused and continued. "Anyway come on, I want to introduce you to my friends." Ragna said as he smiled at Velvet, which she return as they both started walking around the village.

After walking a bit and seeing more of Ragna's home, Velvet saw two seraphim talking to each other. Ragna waved at the two, getting their attention as they moved walked over to them. "Hey Ragna! Where were you all this morning?" The Seraphim asked Ragna in confusion before he saw Velvet, making him smirk and look at the blue haired Seraphim next to him. "Oh so that was the reason, told you!" The Red Seraphim continued as they both winked and Ragna's checks turned red.

"Cut it out you two. I was just helping our guest!" Ragna cried out in embarrassment, making the blue haired one giggled at Ragna. "Yeah, that's right. kind-hearted Ragna always trying to help". The Blue Haired Seraphim said with a smile, making Ragna sigh. He began to introduced Velvet before he stopped as he still didn't know her name, but Velvet jumped into the conversation and gave them a fake name. "I'm Selene". Velvet said as Ragna looked at her in confusion, before he nodded back at his two friends.

"Yeah! Selene, these are my friends. The red-haired one is Mason and the blue haired one is Natalie". Ragna introduced Velvet to his friends with the two Seraphim smiling back. "Nice to meet you, Selene. I think it has been a hundred years or so that we've seen a human. Although hard cases like Ragna are hard to find. We hope he didn't give you a hard time". Natalie greeted and explained to Velvet, but the Ex-lord of calamity shook her head and gave a small smile.

"No, not all. He was so kind to me. I'm actually enjoying his company". Velvet replied to Natalie with a smile. Ragna smiled in triumphant at the two Seraph, while his checks were red. "Ok Selene, let's go. I need to introduce you to everyone else''. Ragna said with a smile as they both walked away, while waving goodbye to Mason and Natalie with the two Seraphim waving back.

Ragna and Velvet traveled across the village and met several other seraphim with the Ex-lord of Calamity using her fake name. The trip was nearly over with Ragna wanting Velvet to meet one last individual. They both walked towards the highest village ground and entered a house. As soon as they entered, Velvet saw a short old man smoking his pipe, seating down on the ground. "Hey gramps''. Ragna greeted with a bright smile, getting the old man's attention as both Ragna and Velvet sat down in front of him.

Velvet began to introduce herself with her fake name but the old man spoke before she had the chance. "Welcome to Elysium, Velvet Crowe, Lord of Calamity". The old Seraphim greeted with a tone of seriousness, making Velvet suddenly tensed up and her left arm bandages start to emit a black smoke. Ragna had a surprised look on his face that the old Seraphim know Velvet's real name, but the black smoke quickly got his attention. He quickly grabbed Velvet's hand with his right hand, getting her to look at him.

"Se-Velvet don't. Gramps is okay, he won't hurt you". Ragna said to Velvet, hoping she'll calm down. Velvet looked at Ragna's face and saw nothing but pure concern, making her calm down as the black smoke disappeared. "I'm Zenrus. Elyisium is my domain. No need to worry about me Velvet Crowe, I know what you are and I can assure you neither I nor anyone else is a threat to you here. I'm aware of what happened but I don't have the complete picture". Zenrus explained to Velvet, making her narrowed her eyes in curiosity, but decided to see where this was going.

Zenrus smoked his pipe before he asked Velvet. "Would you kindly indulge me on why you nearly destroyed the world?". Zenrus asked Velvet for her actions, making her let out a sarcastic laugh but didn't say anything. Zenrus, however, stayed calmed and waited for her answer.

"Once a long time ago, I lived with my brother and brother-in-law, Artorious Collbrande, living a normal life. However during a scarlet night, Artorious sacrificed my brother to awaken a powerful entity called inominant to control Malakhim. His master plan was to seal away Human's emotions and free will so that the world could have 'peace'. He threw me into a prison for three years when I first became a Daemon. I planned my revenge against him for 3 years, and with the help of my friends, I soon killed Artorious and sealed inominant by sealing myself so that the Therions would live their lives." Velvet started to explain, before she shook her head. "I nearly destroyed the world as well, all for my revenge on Artorious". Velvet finished as she looked down at the ground.

Ragna had wide eyes of shock at what he heard from Velvet. Without further inquiries, Zenrus slowly nodded. "But you sacrificed yourself in the end, gave the world another chance, held Inomoninat and announced yourself as a Lord of Calamity instead of a hero. Well, that is what we hold most dear Velvet". Zenrus said with a smile as Velvet's stance turned from doubt to surprise as she thought no one would think her as a hero.

She looked at Ragna and saw him smiling at her. "Well, I don't know what to say. As Gramps put it, you are a hero to me... I mean to us. The world is a better place thanks to you, Velvet". Ragna said to Velvet with a bright smile. Velvet felt happiness at that moment, the feeling she shared only with Phi and her brother Laphicet.

"Velvet Crowe, consider Elysium as your home from now on, you are one its inhabitants. Feel free to stay as long as you desire". Zenrus said to Velvet with a smile, trusting her now. "Thank you so much, Gramps, if you let us..." Ragna thank as Zenrus nodded back to him. Both Ragna and Velvet said their goodbyes as they left the house.

When they were outside the house, Velvet looked at Ragna with a look of regret. "I'm…sorry that I didn't tell you who I was''. Velvet apologised to Ragna as she looked down at the ground, thinking he would be mad at her. However, Velvet felt a hand on her head, causing her to look to see that Ragna was the cause, smiling at her.

"It's alright. I understand your reasons for wanting to keep your name secret, but who you are or what people call you doesn't matter''. Ragna said to Velvet with a smile on his face, which made her checks turn a little red. "So, could you tell me more of your adventure?'' Ragna asked as he brought his hand off Velvet's head, who was looking down at the ground with her checks red.

"S-Sure''. Velvet replied nervously, not knowing what is wrong with her. "Awesome, but first there's someone I want you to meet''. Ragna said with a smile as he took Velvet's right hand with his left and started running out of the village, not noticing the Ex-lord of Calamity's checks turning red.

They passed the village gate and ran into the forest, but they saw a few goats close by. "W-what are those creatures?'' Velvet asked in wonder at seeing the goats as Ragna let go of her hand. "They're Goats, Velvet. They wouldn't hurt a fly''. Ragna said to Velvet as he walked up to one of the goats and stroke its fur, which the goat enjoyed with its eyes closed.

Ragna looked at Velvet, who was watching him with wide eyes of surprise. "Come here''. Ragna said to Velvet with a smile, making her snap out of her surprised look as she walked over to Ragna with the wind blowing past her coat. Ragna took her bandaged arm with his right hand, making Velvet blush as the human brought her hand to the goat's fur.

"Don't feel any fear and just relax. Goats can sense fear and lose control, but if you remain calm they'll be your friends''. Ragna said to Velvet with a smile, making her blush a little more. Velvet focused and started stroking the goat's fur. The goat enjoyed the stroking as it licked Velvet's check, making her gasp in surprise while Ragna chuckled.

"He likes you''. Ragna said with a smile as Velvet still looked surprised before she smiled. Soon the goats left with Ragna leading Velvet around the forest again by holding her hand, making ex-lord of Calamity blush even more. However, two prickleboars appeared out of nowhere in front of the pair, making Velvet widen her eyes in surprise. "A-Are those Prickleboars?'' Velvet asked in surprise to see that prickleboars still exist.

Ragna looked at Velvet in surprise at her knowing what these creatures were. "Umm, yeah. But how do you know them?'' Ragna asked in confusion at how Velvet knows Prickleboars. Velvet was about to answer Ragna when one of the two Prickleboars charged at them, making them jump out of the way with Velvet on the left side and Ragna on the right.

"I'll tell you later, but right now let's kill these things!'' Velvet called out to Ragna with narrowed eyes as the same Prickleboar charged at her. **"Soaring Dragon!''** Velvet called out as she performs a series of clockwise spins, striking the Prickleboarwith her right boot blade while emitting streaks of fire, sending the Prickleboar flying before it landed on the ground, dead.

The other Prickleboar let out a cry of rage as he charged at Velvet. However, Ragna jumped in front of Velvet with narrowed eyes. Light Blue energy started surrounding his left hand, which took the shape of a Lion's face with the Lion roaring. **"Lion's Howl!''** Ragna called out as he thrusted his left hand out, striking the charging Prickleboar on the head, sending the creature flying till it slammed into a tree and slide down to the ground, dead.

Velvet had a surprised look at what she just witnessed. "What was that?'' Velvet asked in surprise at what move Ragna used as the energy Lion disappeared from Ragna's hand. "It's an Arte that a friend taught me in Pendrago, but how did you know that these creatures were Prickleboars?'' Ranga replied to Velvet who looked away.

"I used to hunt Prickleboars for my little brother's medicine''. Velvet answered Ragna's question, thinking about her little brother that she sealed away with her. "Prickleboars existed in your time. Awesome, but what happened that made your little brother sick''. Ragna exclaimed in surprise, wondering what made Velvet's little brother sick.

Velvet closed her eyes in sadness. "My…brother Laphicet had a rare sickness called the 12 year sickness''. Velvet answered Ragna in sadness, making him look confused as he held his chin with his left hand. "12 Year sickness? What's that''. Ragna asked in confusion, having never heard about the 12 year sickness. Velvet looked conflicted to answer, but she wouldn't need to.

"It's a sickness that kills someone when they reach 12-years of age, right''. A voice said from out of nowhere, getting Ragna and Velvet to look to see someone behind the human. The voice came from a male Seraphim that looked to be a little smaller than Ragna. The Seraphim had Light blue hair spiky hair, almost Silver, that defies gravity, wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, long dark blue track pants, black boots and dark blue fingerless gloves. He had pale skin, dark blue eyes eyes, a blue long scarf around his neck that seems to defies gravity and finally a long staff in his right hand.

"Frost!'' Ragna called out in joy at seeing the Seraphim making Velvet look at him in surprise, while the Seraphim smirked at Ragna. "In the icy flesh and I won our bet this time''. The Seraphim know as Frost said with a smirk as he brought out a white glove that had the Shepherd's mark on it in his left hand, making Ragna widen his eyes in surprise. "That glove! Can it really be the-''. Ragna said in awe which Frost nodded with a smile.

"You got it. It's the Glove of the Shepherd''. Frost said with a smirk, making Velvet widen her eyes in surprise while Ragna looked excited. "I found it in some cave that was under our noises this whole time. Anyway, that's beside the point''. Frost said as his eyes narrowed as he threw the glove at Ragna, who caught it. Frost looked at Velvet with his staff disappearing in a light blue colour.

"The 12-year sickness, it's a sickness that rarely happens, but is a powerful sickness. Once someone who has the sickness turns 12-years-old, they'll die right?'' Frost asked Velvet, wanting to see if he was right about the 12-year-sickness. Velvet looked down at the ground in sadness as memories of when her little brother was sick came into her mind.

"You're correct. My little brother Laphicet had the 12-year sickness and was gonna die''. Velvet answered Frost without looking at him. Ragna had a shocked look on his face as he forgot about the glove of the Shepherd in his right hand and looked at Velvet in concern. "Velvet, I'm sorry that your little brother had the 12-year sickness. But there must have been a way to cure him, right?'' Ragna asked in concern, hoping that there was a cure for the 12 year sickness.

Velvet still didn't look at anyone as she answered. "There was a cure, called the Omega Elixir''. Velvet answered Ragna, getting the human and Seraphim to widen their eyes in surprise. "Omega…Elixir?'' Frost said in confusion, having never heard about the Omega Elixir before. "Sounds like it could come in handy''. Ragna said with a surprised look, holding his chin with his right hand.

"The Omega Elixir is the ultimate medicine, curing anyone from any sickness or wound, no matter how badly it was. The only problem is that you need to collect special materials that grow in separate areas far away from each other''. Velvet said to the two best friends without looking at them.

The two best friends could only look more surprised at how difficult the Omega Elixir sounds to obtain, but Ragna noticed Velvet's sad look and decided to do something about it. Ranga walked up to Velvet, before he held her left hand with his right, getting the ex-lord of calamity's attention as she looked to see Ragna's concern face.

"I'm sorry that you brother had that sickness. It must have brought you great sadness. But I think he'd want you to find happiness for everything you did for him. You don't need to hide your sadness alone anymore''. Ragna said to Velvet with nothing, but pure concern in his voice for her, who widened her eyes in surprise.

Velvet looked down at the ground with her hair shadowing her eyes. "Why…do you care so much about me?'' Velvet asked as she granted her teeth, her anger starting to rise at why Ragna is trying to understand her pain. Both Ragna and Frost heard the anger in her voice, getting Frost to narrow his eyes while Ragna don't show any concern and just narrowed his eyes. "It's because you're my friend''. Ragna said to Velvet without fear.

 **Whack!**

Ragna was sent flying from in front of Velvet, before he slammed into the tree, sliding down to the ground. Frost widened his eyes in shock, before he looked at Velvet, seeing her holding her bandaged left fist out with her head down. "You…think I'll fall for that. You're just trying to act nice so I won't hurt you. There's no way that you would actually care about me''. Velvet said with her head down so both boys won't see her eyes.

Ragna was silent as he got back up on his feet, ignoring the pain as he looked at Velvet. "I'm not trying to fool you. You actually are someone I care about, Velvet''. Ragna answered as he started slow walking towards Velvet, ignoring the pain.

Velvet's body started shaking as the Lord of Calamity looked up, showing the hatred in her eyes. "Don't lie!'' Velvet shouted out as she shot towards Ragna, kicking him in the face with her left leg, sending the human flying into the sky. Velvet shot out again into the sky, appearing above Ragna as she held both her hands together and slammed them into Ragna's stomach, sending the human to the ground, creating a crater there.

Velvet landed on the ground a little bit away from the crater, taking heavy breaths. Not because she used much of her strength, but because of the emotion she is feeling right now. Ragna slowly stood up from the crater, ignoring the pain as he turned his body to look at Velvet, allowing her to see pure determination in his eyes, making the Ex-lord of Calamity's body start shaking again as black smoke started to come out of her bandaged hand.

"Just, why? WHY DON'T YOU HATE ME! I'M THE ONE WHO ENGULFED THIS WORLD IN CHAOS AS THE LORD OF CALAMITY!'' Velvet shouted out as tears started going down her face as she shot towards Ragna, her gauntlet blade out with her holding her right hand out to pierce Ragna.

Time went slow as Velvet's blade was only inches away from piercing Ragna's heart, but that was when he acted. Quicker than the necked eye could follow, Ragna side stepped to dodge the blade, making Velvet widen her eyes at the incredible speed that he just showed. However, Ragna's next actions would shock her beyond belief.

Ragna wrapped his arms around Velvet and…gave her a hug!

Velvet's eyes widened in shock at Ragna's actions as the black smoke stopped coming out of her bandaged arm and her gauntlet blade retracting itself. "I know that you brought Chaos to the world as the Lord of Calamity, but I don't care about that. Whenever I see you sad or in pain…it hurts''. Ragna said to Velvet with his head on her shoulder, making her widen her eyes in shock.

"Whenever I see someone in sadness, pain or fear, I react to help them without thinking. My heart tells me to help anyone that's given in to despair. It's the same with you, only stronger. I…want to help you carry on from your pain. I want to bring happiness to you for everything you've been through and lost. We may have only known each other for a day, but you mean so much to me''. Ragna whispered to Velvet with a smile as he rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm not saying to forget your sins or past, but you can't give up life for what you've done in the past. Live with the fact that you accepted your sins and not refuse to accept them. To be honest, I've experienced sadness before, but it's nothing like yours''. Ragna whispered to Velvet as he stopped rubbing her head.

"I…never met my parents. I'm an orphan found by gramps when I was a baby, let in the woods. Gramps has taken care of me since he found me and treated me as if I'm his family. I even lost a friend in Pendrago because of a Hellion, but I didn't give into despair. I chose to live my life through the sad times and follow what my hearts tells me''. Ragna said to Velvet as he stepped back to look at her face, with the Ex-lord of Calamity looking conflicted.

"Velvet, what does your heart tell you''. Ragna said to Velvet with narrowed eyes as he let go of her shoulders. Velvet looked down at the ground as her eyes trembled. "I…I…I…''. Velvet struggled to say as she felt emotions she'd never felt before.

Velvet felt her left hand being picked up, causing her to see that Ragna was holding her bandaged hand with both his hands. "Velvet, I want to help you find happiness. People may see you as the Lord of Calamity, but I see you as Velvet Crowe. A beautiful woman that saved the world and gave up any chance for happiness by being labeled as an enemy of the world to save it''. Ragna said to Velvet as his eyes relaxed and looked at Velvet with care.

"I…I…I want to live!''. Velvet said as tears went down her checks, before she ran into Ragna's arms. "Ragna, I want to live and be with you!''. Velvet cried out as she had her eyes closed as she continued to cry.

Ragna let out a gental smile as he wrapped his left hand around Velvet, while he used his right hand to stroke her hair. "I gotcha. You'll never have to be alone again''. Ragna whispered to Velvet with a gentle tone, not carrying about his own injures. Velvet continued to cry on Ragna, who allowed her to let out all her sadness.

Ragna's body glowed in a light green color, healing all of his injures. Ragna looked up from Velvet to see Frost was standing a few feet away from them with a smirk on his face, while holding his staff in his right hand. Ragna's checks turned a little red as he realized that his best friend saw all of that.

Ragna decided to forget about Frost watching and looked down at Velvet, who was still crying. 'Velvet…I'll find a way to bring you happiness…no matter what'. Ragna thought to himself as he could feel his heartbeat inside him, smiling down at Velvet.

* * *

 **And done! Man that took a long while. Anyway, yes Ragna and Velvet will be Sorey's parents, but I decided to let Sorey have a 2-year younger sister. Also the staff that Iclyn had was Miklio's staff as well. Also should Sorey have Velvet's hair color or eye color, or both. Also this is in the X universe. Also I plan for Velvet's old companions to come into the story as well.**

 **Just a few questions. What should Ragna and Velvet's second child's name be. Should Ragna also become a Shepard as well in the next chapter. Should Velvet gain Armatization as well and should Ragna's Artifact weapons be different than Sorey's artefact weapons as well. Please answer in a review or massage.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Very Icy to see you all again. Did you all miss me, while I did and I've finally finished the second chapter of this story, spoiler alert, it might have a little forced romance, I'll admit that it might be my fault, but next chapter won't be so forceful. Now for the questions.**

 **Guest: That's insulting.**

 **xhope14x: I'll think about it and I'm taking my time now.**

 **Ming1080: If Velvet is purified, she'll die of old age so she needs to stay as a Hellion.**

 **Sega Kuro: Why don't you ask the other writes of Tales of Berseria and Zestiria cross overs.**

 **Fanfic meister: Have you seen more of Tales of Berseria.**

 **Nerf585: Thanks.**

 **9479: I likes Tales of Berseria and Zestiria a lot.**

 **Alright everyone, enjoy the chapter and sorry for the forced Romance if you think its to much.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Birth of a new Shepard and battle against the first Shepard.**

It has been a total of 10 minutes since Velvet started crying on Ragna, with both Ragna and Iclyn watching her let out her sorrows. Soon Velvet ran out of tears and stopped crying, allowing Ragna the chance to formally introduce her to his best friend, Iclyn. The Ex-lord of Calamity and Seraphim hit it off well, despite Iclyn finding out that she was once the lord of Calamity.

Now, the Human, Therion and Seraphim were seating down around each other in a part of the forest, which was close to an edge, talking about themselves and Velvet's adventures in the past. "Wow, so Seraphim were called Malakhim in your time. That's amazing''. Ragna said in awe and excitement as Velvet finished telling him and Iclyn about Malakhim.

"You gotta wonder what or who changed the name?''. Iclyn asked as he held his chin with his right hand, wondering what changed the Malakhim's name to Seraphim. "To be honest, I don't really know. Since I told you something about my adventures, why not tell me something about you two''. Velvet answered and asked Ragna and Iclyn, wanting to know more about the two.

"Oh, sure. Truth be told, Elysium was created 9 years ago. We used to travel around, but gramps decided to settle down here''. Ragna answered Velvet's question with a huge grin on his face. "Ragna, I think she meant about ourselves, not about how Elysium was created''. Iclyn said to Ragna as he rolled his eyes at how Ragna can be clueless sometimes.

"Oh, sorry. Well, Iclyn and I travel around the world, exploring ruins''. Ragna said with a smile on his face, getting Velvet to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would you two want to explore some dusty old ruins?''. Velvet asked in confusion at why Ragna and Iclyn explore ruins.

"We explore them because we want to know about ancient history, learn more of the past and maybe even find ancient artefacts, like how I found this glove''. Iclyn answered Velvet's question as he held up his right hand, showing the Shepherd's glove. "What Iclyn said? The feeling we get as we explore the ancient ruins of old, feeling alive as traps happen and learning about the past''. Ragna said in excitement, showing his childish side.

Velvet looked at Ragna and Iclyn with her eyes half closed, wondering why they get so excited at exploring ruins. "Looks like even if a 1000 years past, boys will always be the same. Always getting excited by the weirdest things''. Velvet said as she figured that no matter how much time passes, boys will always be the same.

"I'll have you know that exploring ancient ruins isn't a weird thing''. Iclyn replied to Velvet with his eyes narrowed. "Come on, Velvet. I'm sure that even you'll love exploring ruins. In fact, why not let us take you to one close by. The ruins of pre-Asgard''. Ragna said to Velvet with an excited look on his face, making Velvet giggle at how childish Ragna can be.

"Alright, alright. Let's go''. Velvet said to Ragna with a smile as she stood up from seating down on the ground. "Awesome''. Ragna said as he got up from the ground, before he took Velvet's left hand with his right and started leading her towards the pre-Asgard ruins, making Velvet blush and Iclyn sigh as he followed them.

Soon the Human, Seraphim and former Lord of Calamity were standing in front of mural, showing a picture of someone drawing a sword. "I must admit, this is quite amazing…for an old ruin''. Velvet said with an amazed look on her face as she looked at the mural.

"As Ragna said, we have reason to believe that this ruin is pre-Asgard, but we don't have proof yet''. Iclyn said to Velvet with his arms crossed, while leaning against the wall. "Yeah, and that mural is about a hero brandishing the sacred sword. It's a mural about the Shepherd''. Ragna explained to Velvet with a smile, making her narrow her eyes.

"If only they knew the truth about the first Shepherd''. Velvet said as her left hand turned into a fist, making Ragna frown in confusion, before he widen his eyes as he remembered. "Sorry. I know the Shepherd isn't really a pleasant thing to talk about''. Ragna apologized to Velvet as he looked down at the ground, thinking he was stupid to forget how a Shepherd killed Velvet's younger brother.

Velvet looked at Ragna and shook her head. "No, it's alright. I know the Shepherd is a hero to the world, but I'm at least glad that the new Shepherds after Artorius turned out to be heroes that protected the world and not take away human's free will''. Velvet said to Ragna as she smiled a bit, glad that the Shepherds after Artorius took the right path.

"Sorry to cut in on the moment, but care to explain why Velvet doesn't like the Shepherd''. Iclyn asked Ragna and Velvet, frowning in confusion. Ragna and Velvet looked at each other in confusion, until they widened their eyes as they remembered that Iclyn wasn't there when Gramps asked Velvet about her actions in the past. "Let's head back to my house and we'll tell you everything''. Ragna said to Iclyn as he crossed his arms.

"Why not talk about it here''. Iclyn asked in confusion at why Ragna wants to talk about Velvet's dislike of the Shepherd at Ragna's house. "It'll take a while to talk about, so we might as well make ourselves comfortable''. Velvet answered Iclyn, knowing that it'll take a while for him to learn the whole story.

"Alright, but don't expect me to leave you two alone to have a mating ritual''. Iclyn said with a smirk on his face as he started walking back to Elysium, which made Ragna and Velvet flush bright red at what Iclyn said. "W-w-w-we're not gonna…I'm gonna eat you!''. Velvet struggled to say as she rushed after Iclyn. "I better stop her, but I wonder what Iclyn would taste like''. Ragna said to himself as he took off after Velvet and Iclyn.

* * *

 **(5 hours later, in Ragna's house)**

Ragna, Iclyn and Velvet returned to Elysium and went straight to his house, Ragna made soup for everyone so that they won't get hungry during story time. Velvet explained to both Ragna and Iclyn about her adventures, how she started off as the student of the first Shepherd, became a Therion and was imprisoned on an island for 3 years, how she fought against Daemons, Dragons, Malak and Exorcist.

She told no lie and even told them about how many controlled Malak and Daemons she devoured and how many cities she destroyed, having only cared about her revenge at first, but soon played the role as villain to save the world from the Shepherd from taking away human emotions.

"Wow, you even fought Dragons and won!''. Ragna said in amazement as they three sit down on the floor next to the fire place, while eating their soup. Velvet giggled at seeing Ragna's excited face, thinking it looked like a child's excited face on their birthday. "Yup, and let me tell you, it was no easy victory''. Velvet replied to Ragna with a smile on her face.

"What I'm more interested in is the fact that you awakened the four Empyreans, but was it really necessary''. Iclyn said as he frowned at Velvet, getting Velvet and Ragna's attention. "Oh, and what do you mean by that''. Velvet asked Iclyn with narrowed eyes at what he said.

"Because of your actions of awaking the Empyreans, the world entered an age of Chaos. Couldn't you have done something else so that the world wouldn't be in this era of chaos''. Iclyn explained to Velvet, thinking that she should have just let the Empyreans sleep.

Velvet looked at Iclyn with narrowed eyes in anger at what he said. However, before she could speak, Ragna beat her to it. "From what Velvet has told us, there was no other way, Iclyn. Besides, it was a better option than humanity losing free will and Seraphim staying as slaves''. Ragna said to his best friend with a serious tone, defending Velvet.

Iclyn and Velvet's eyes widen in surprise at how Ragna just defended Velvet without a second thought and how serious he was about it. "Iclyn, if Velvet didn't awaken the Empyreans, we wouldn't be alive. We'd probably never existed, so cut some slack for Velvet''. Ragna said to Iclyn with narrowed eyes, not backing down to defend Velvet.

Iclyn still looked surprised, before he shook his head. "You're right. I'm sorry for my behaviour, Velvet''. Iclyn said to Velvet, looking down at the ground in shame for his words. "Ummm, it's okay''. Velvet said to Iclyn, still surprised at Ragna's actions to defend her.

"Anyway, I'm more interested in the fact that you meet other people from another world''. Ragna said to Velvet as his serious face went back to his normal happy face, making Velvet raise her eye brows in surprise. "I gotta admit that I'm interested in that as well. To think that there's other worlds out there''. Iclyn said with a smile on his face, amazed at hearing that Velvet meet two people from another world.

"I was surprised as well when I heard that those two were from another world as well. The proof was the way they fight, having not used any artes''. Velvet said to Ragna and Iclyn, having not thought about her encounter with Jude and Milla, or how amazing it was to meet someone from another world.

"Were they humans''. Iclyn asked Velvet if the two people from another world that she met were humans. "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course they were human! One of them was a boy and the other was a female''. Velvet replied to Iclyn with narrowed eyes, thinking that he asked a stupid question.

"Alright, I admit it. Stupid question''. Iclyn said as he looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "What were their names and what kind of people were they''. Ragna asked Velvet with a smile, wanting to know about the two people that she met.

"They're names were Jude Mathis and Milla Maxwell''. Velvet answered Ragna's question with her own smile. "Those are unusual human names if you ask me''. Iclyn exclaimed to his two friends, having never heard of those two names before. "I think those are very nice names''. Ragna said with a smile, liking Jude and Milla's names.

"Anyway, what happened to them''. Iclyn asked Velvet, wondering what happened to Jude and Milla. "They went back to their home world after we had a fight against each other. To be honest, I have no idea what happened to them now''. Velvet answered Iclyn's question with a natural expression.

"That's too bad. It could have been a good chance for two worlds to come together and live in harmony''. Ragna said with a disappointed look on his face. "You're just saying that because you want to explore Jude and Milla's world's ruins, don't you''? Velvet said with a smile on her face, knowing that Ragna wanted to explore new ruins.

"N-no! Of course not''. Ragna replied to Velvet with his checks red at her finding out what he was thinking, while avoiding eye contact. "He avoids eye contact with everyone when his telling a lie''. Iclyn told Velvet with a smirk on his face, making Velvet giggle a little, while Ragna sigh in defeat.

Iclyn then let out a yawn. "Well, I'm off to bed. You two have fun, but make sure you guys have protection''. Iclyn said to Velvet and Ragna with a smirk on his face, making Ragna and Velvet's faces turn bright red at what he was implying. "Hahahaha! The looks on your faces!''. Iclyn burst out laughing as he left the house, leaving the Thearion and Human alone together.

"P-p-please pay no attention to him. H-h-his like that because he misses a female human we know called Muse''. Ragna said to Velvet with a nervous tone, hoping that she won't be mad at either him or Iclyn. Velvet looked at Ragna in confusion at what he said. "Wait… there are other humans that can see Seraphim?!''. Velvet asked in confusion at what Ragna said.

"Yeah… Iclyn and I met this human female called Muse when we were traveling together. They got together like a house on fire, with many people thinking that they were a couple, including myself''. Ragna replied to Velvet with a smile, remembering when he and Iclyn met Muse.

"I see. So there are more humans out there that can see Seraphim besides you''. Velvet said as she looked down in thought, thinking about what Ragna said. "Yup. The same things apply with Hellions. Humans need high resonance to see them as well''. Ragna replied to Velvet with a smile.

"So, for example. If a human doesn't have enough resonance, they won't be able to see me, will they''. Velvet asked Ragna, wondering if normal humans will be able to see her or not. "Who knows? You aren't exactly a normal Hellion since you still look like a normal female. But if I'm honest, you're the most beautiful Hellion I've ever seen''. Ragna said to Velvet with a nervous look as he looked down, trying to hide his blush.

Velvet's checks turned red as well, from what Ragna said about her being beautiful, before she looked away so Ragna wouldn't see her blush. "A-Anyway, it's getting late, we should go to sleep now''. Ragna said to Velvet without looking at her, still trying to calm down his blushing face. "S-sure''. Velvet replied to Ragna without looking at him.

"You can have the bed; I'll sleep on the floor''. Ragna said to Velvet as he finally looked at her, making Velvet look surprised at his offer. "Are you sure, I mean you've already done so much for me''. Velvet replied to Ragna, unsure to take his offer.

"I just did what I always do. Help someone that is suffering and make friends with them''. Ragna said to Velvet with his usual bright smile, making Velvet smile at Ragna. "Alright, I'll take the bed…only if you sleep with me''. Velvet said to Ragna with a cheeky smile on her face, wanting to have some fun teasing Ragna.

Ragna's face turned bright red at what Velvet said with steam coming out of his face. "T-t-t-t''. Ragna struggled to say with him looking down at the ground to hide his blush. "What's wrong? Can't handle sleeping next to a Hellion''. Velvet teased Ragna again with a smile as she took his right hand with her left and lead him to the bed.

"N-N-no! It's nothing like-''. Ragna tried to say again, only to be silenced when Velvet made a surprise move by kissing him on the left check, making Ragna's face turn bright red, before he collapsed onto his bed, knocked out.

Velvet giggled at what she saw as she lied down on the bed, next to Ragna. "You can take a few hits, but a simple kiss on the check is all it takes to knock you out''. Velvet said to herself with a smile as she covered herself and Ragna in the blankets, with Velvet lying down on Ragna's left side, looking at his sleeping face.

Velvet used her left hand to stroke Ragna's face, smiling with her checks red as she noticed that Ragna looked both handsome and cute. "Thank you…Ragna''. Velvet whispered to Ragna as she kissed his left check again, before she went to sleep with her left hand and head against Ragna's chest.

* * *

 **(Early in the morning)**

Ragna let out a small yawn as he started to awaken from his slumber. 'Strange, I don't remember going to bed last night'. Ragna thought to himself in confusion at how he can't remember how he went to sleep last night. Ragna tried to get up from lying down, but found himself unable to because something was on him.

'Oh now what'. Ragna thought to himself as he looked down at what was lying down on him, which he regretted as his face turned bright red. Lying down on his chest was… Velvet! Who was sleeping happily and with a smile on her face, while snuggling closer to Ragna.

'She's so…so…beautiful'. Ragna thought to himself as he stared at Velvet's beautiful face, thinking that she was the most beautiful women that his ever seen.

Ragna used his left hand to stroke Velvet's hair, while he continued looking at her face. 'She's been through so much pain and sadness… but I'll find a way to bring happiness to her, no matter what it takes'. Ragna thought to himself in determination, wanting Velvet to have happiness for what she's done in the past.

Ragna however then thought of something silly. 'Wait… what if she wakes up and sees me staring at her! She'll think I'm a pervert! What'll I do!'. Ragna thought to himself, panicking at what could happen if Velvet caught him staring at her.

Ragna looked back at Velvet's face again and saw that she was still sleeping happily, making Ragna forget about his panic and smile at her. 'I wonder what Velvet's dreaming about. She must be having a great dream if she's smiling like that'. Ragna thought to himself with a smile, wondering what it is that Velvet's dreaming about what now.

However, that was then the moment that Velvet woke up with the first thing she saw was Ragna's face. Both Ragna and Velvet continued looking at each other in the eyes for a few seconds, before their brains reacted with both their faces turning bright red. "AAAHHH!''. Velvet cried out as she shot up from lying down on Ragna, who shot up as well with both of them looking the other way and not at each other.

'W-W-Why was I sleeping on his chest! And why does it bother me so much!'. Velvet screamed in her head with her checks very red, panicking on what Ragna will think about her actions. 'I knew I should have moved her when I had the chance! She's probably gonna think I'm a pervert now'. Ragna thought to himself in panic, thinking that Velvet will be angry at him.

Ragna then took a deep breath as he prepared for his fate. "V-Velvet! I-I'm sorry about that, I didn't take advantage of you or anything, I swear!''. Ragna cried out to Velvet as he turned to look at her back, ready to get slapped or something.

"I-I'm the one who should be apologizing! I fell asleep on you last, which I shouldn't have done that''. Velvet replied to Ragna with her checks red as she turned to look at Ragna, which caused both of them to look into each other's eyes again.

Ragna and Velvet were silent as they continued gazing into each other's eyes like they were in a trance. Velvet slowly moved her right hand to Ragna's face and laid her hand against his check, which Ragna held her hand with his left hand.

Soon both Ragna and Velvet were leaning towards each other without breaking eye contact. They didn't care about anything else, but each other. Both Ragna and Velvet's lips were getting closer to each other. Soon both pairs of lips were just inches away from each other, but then the front door slammed open and Iclyn walked in.

"Ragna, Velvet, wake up! It's time to-''. Iclyn started to say, only for him to stop when he saw both Ragna and Velvet looking at him with widen eyes and almost close to kissing each other. "Whoops, sorry to interrupt. I'll leave you two love birds alone''. Iclyn said with a smirk as he went back outside and closed the door, leaving both Ragna and Velvet alone in the house.

Both Ragna and Velvet blinked a few times, before they looked at each other. Their brains caught up to what they almost done with both Ragna and Velvet flushing bright red. "Ahhhh!''. Ragna and Velvet shouted out again as Ragna jumped out of the bed and looked away from Velvet, who looked down with her bangs covering her flushed face.

'W-W-What just happened? Did I just almost have my first kiss!'. Velvet thought to herself with her checks flushed red at what almost happened, while Ragna wasn't thinking, but banging his head against the wall. "I'll…go get some…breakfast…there's a lake near the village, so you can wash up there''. Ragna said to Velvet without looking at her, before he quickly left the house, leaving Velvet alone to her thoughts.

* * *

 **(2 minutes later, outside in the forest)**

'Ahhhh, just what was I thinking!? I almost kissed Velvet, now she must be thinking I'm a pervert or something''. Ragna thought to himself as he walked through the forest, his face still flushed at him almost making lip contact with the most beautiful girl his ever seen before.

'She'll probably want nothing to do with me now and probably want to leave! How am I gonna find a way to apologize to her!'. Ragna continued to think to himself, grasping his head with both his hands as he tried to think of a way to earn Velvet's forgiveness. "Ragna…''. Velvet's soft voice was heard from behind Ragna, getting Ragna to turn to see Velvet walking up to him, with her eyes still covered from her bangs.

"Velvet, I'm sorry for almost kissing you, it's just that I- ''. Ragna tried to say, but Velvet stopped him by putting her right hand's index finger on his lips, silencing him. "I'm not angry about that. In fact, I woudn't have mind if it happened''. Velvet said to Ragna as she finally looked at Ragna in the eye, letting him see no anger in her eyes, but care.

"Y-Y-You're saying that you're okay if we had kissed''. Ragna tried to say, still nervous as he took a few steps back from Velvet with his checks red. Velvet nodded to what Ragna said and was about to say something to him, only for a familiar voice to be heard. "Ragna!''. A familiar female voice was heard, getting Ragna's attention, while Velvet had widened eyes of shock.

'That voice… it can't be'. Velvet thought to herself in shock at hearing the familiar voice of her old friend. "Hey, that sounds like-''. Ragna said as he looked over his right shoulder. A blur bounced off the ground and into the air. "Ragna!''. The voice called out as the blur revealed to be Magilou, who was holding her hands out, making Ragna's eyes almost pop out anime style and his mouth to hang right open in anime style as well.

"I've missed you so much!''. Magilou cried out with her checks red as she fell down on Ragna, making an anime cloud of dust cover her and Ragna. "Magilou! Cut it out-stop it! No, no kissy!''. Ragna cried out as he tried to get Magilou off him, who kept a firm grip as she kissed both his checks, making Ragna frail his arms.

Velvet stood still as she watched this happen; before she narrowed her eyes dangerously with her right eyebrow twitching in anger at what she is seeing, feeling deep unyielding rage. Her rage was so deep that a purple aura was starting to surround her dangerously. "Oi, Magilou! Did you forget that we didn't come here for you to give Ragna a few kisses''? Another familiar voice that Velvet knew called out as someone walked out of the forest.

It was…Rokurou!

Velvet had widened eyes of shock at seeing not just one, but TWO of her old friends that should be dead from age a long time ago. "Rokurou… Magilou…''. Velvet whispered in shock at seeing her two friends again, getting Rokurou's attention, who smiled when he saw Velvet. "Well I'll be damned! You're actually alive, Velvet!''. Rokurou cried out with a huge smile at seeing Velvet again.

Magilou, who had her arms around Ragna's shoulders finally noticed Velvet. "Well, Well. Guess it takes more than a thousand year sleep to kill lady Calamity!''. Magilou said with a smile, before she started crying anime style. "But now I have to pay you my debt of 1,000,000 gald! Don't you know how expensive that is!''. Magilou wined, now having to pay up for the bet that she and Velvet did.

Ragna sweet dropped at Magilou's wining, while having his eyes closed nervously. "W-W-What bet is she talking about''. Ragna asked about the bet that Magilou and Velvet have. "We had a bet about me dyeing or surviving. If I died, I'd pay her 1,000,000 gald, but if I lived, she'd pay me that amount''. Velvet told Ragna about the bet that she and Magilou had, smirking a bit, which made Ragna sweet drop.

"W-well that's a way to avoid fighting or working for gald''. Ragna said with a nervous smile on his face at hearing what the bet was about. "I'll say, but how are you two even here, and for that matter, alive!''. Velvet asked Magilou and Rokurou on how they're alive. "Oh boy, have we got a story for you''. Rokouro replied to Velvet with a bright smile on his face.

"Let's go back to my house so that we won't find any trouble''. Ragna suggested to the group, getting nods of agreement from everyone. Everyone started heading back to Elysium, running into no trouble along the way. When they reached the gate of Elysium, Velvet was a little worried about how the Seraphim would react to Rokurou and Magilou, but to her surprise, they weren't shocked at all and even waved hello to them, which Rokurou and Magilou waved back at them.

"Rokurou and Magilou are old friends of gramps and visit very often, so everyone here is used to seeing them''. Ragna explained to Velvet, telling her why the Seraphim aren't surprised to see her two friends, having been leading the way to his house. Velvet looked surprised at learning that Rokurou and Magilou were friends of Elysium.

Soon the group made it to Ragna's house and entered, now seating down on the ground in front of the fire, while Rokurou pored a glass of wine for himself. "So... where to start''. Ragna wondered, seating between Velvet and Magilou. "How about we start at how you two are alive''. Velvet suggested, looking at her two old friends who helped her get her revenge.

"It's quite simple for me. Daemons don't die of age or age at all, so I can only be killed by battle, but I suppose I should be calling myself a Hellion''. Rokouro explained to Velvet on how he is alive and not dead, telling her of Hellions not dying of old age.

"My case is different. I took an oath to keep myself from aging interlay, which reminds me. Come out here you little traitor!''. Magilou explained on how she is alive, before calling out. A small purple Normin appeared in front of Magilou. "Bien! I'm here Miss Magilou!". The Normin called out proudly, before his eyes focused on Velvet.

"Miss Magilou! It's Velvet!''. Bienfu called out in surprise to see Velvet alive. "I can see her just fine you little traitor. Besides, tell her what we've been doing since she was sealed away''. Magilou told her faitfal little Normin to tell Velvet on what she and Bienfu have been doing ever since Velvet was sealed away.

"As usual, your being a lazy woman and having Bienfu do the explaining''. Iclyn's voice was heard, getting everyone to turn to see the Water Seraphim walking inside. "How cold hearted you are, just as is your name! A Witch such as myself aren't lazy, we just have a faithful little traitors do our hardest chores''. Magilou replied to Iclyn, faking a hurt expression on her face.

"BBBIIIEEENNN! Miss Magilou hasn't changed her way of treating me even after a 1000 years!''. Bienfu called out as tears fell out of his eyes faster than a waterfall, jumping towards Ragna for some comfort. Only to slam right into Velvet's waiting right hand, who was holding it out in front of Ragna so that Bienfu wouldn't cry on Ragna.

"You of all people should know that Magilou has a different way of showing her care! Besides, I could care less about what you two have been doing. What happened to Elenor, Phi and Eizen''. Velvet expressed her little care of what Magilou and Bienfu have been doing for these past years and asks about her remaining three friends.

"Eizen succumbed to the Malevolence inside him and turned into a dragon a few years ago. Eleanor went missing for so long that we have to assume that she's dead. Laphicet just disappeared when you were sealed away''. Rokouro told Velvet about what happened to the other members of their team.

"What do you mean Phi just disappeared!''. Velvet replied to Rokouro with narrowed eyes, wanting to know what he means by the young reincarnated Malak that was her nephew. "It's just like Rokouro said. One second he was there, the next, whoosh! He was gone!''. Magilou told Velvet what Rokouro meant.

"That isn't exactly helpful''. Iclyn said to Magilou, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "It's at least something, Iclyn''. Ragna said to his best friend, trying to help calm down the tension in the room. "That reminds me. How did you guys even know I was alive''. Velvet asked her two friends on how they knew she was alive.

"To be honest, we didn't really know. We were just on our way here to Elysium to visit everyone and tell Zenrus the state of the world''. Bienfu called out, standing on the ground next to Ragna, his arms on his hips.

"What's the condition of the world?'' Velvet asked about how the world is, wondering how much has changed since she was sealed away. "Not going so well, in fact screw not going well, it's going to hell!''. Rokouro told Velvet with a serious expression on his face, showing that he wasn't joking around.

"A lot of the world's people don't have high resonance, so Seraphim are pretty much legends to them. They don't even know that they own cities are consumed by Malevolence and most of its inhabitants are becoming Hellions left and right, even Dragons are rare these days. There isn't even a Shepard around to help out, the last one died over 50 years ago''. Magilou explained to Velvet about the state of the world.

"Hold up, Michael's a Shepard and his doing a good job at being one''. Ragna called out, joining the conversation. "I'll admit that his a tough Shepard, but there's a problem with him. He literally purifies every Hellion he sees, ignoring their reasons for becoming one and hasn't found his answer yet''. Rokouro replied to Ragna with narrowed eyes, agreeing and disagreeing with Ragna's words about this Michael person.

"You know the current Shepard''. Velvet asked Ragna is surprise at hearing that he knows the current Shepard of this time. "Yeah, remember when I told you about Muse. She's actually Michael's sister, so we see him often''. Ragna replied to Velvet with a smile on his face, telling her how he knows Michael.

"Getting off track, the current Shepard might be doing well, but the Malevolence is out of control since the past Lords of Calamity haven't being doing their duty correctly''. Magilou called out to the group, reminding them about the subject that they were originally talking. "All this chaos and Malevolence is all my fault isn't it''. Velvet stated with her head down in shame, thinking that she was the reason for this chaos.

Ragna looked at Velvet in concern, knowing that she wasn't to blame for the world's state of chaos. Ragna was about to say something to Velvet, when someone else beat him to it. "It isn't your fault Velvet, the fault lies in everyone''. Zenrus's voice was heard, getting everyone to turn to see the old Seraphim enter the house, before he joined everyone in seating down.

"Gramps…''. Ragna said softly at seeing the old Seraphim. "Humans relied on Malakhim to much 1000 years ago, which caused them to lose their ability to rely on themselves, which has caused the state of the world. It is as I said before, you took the role of Villain instead of the hero to save the world, so there's nothing to be ashamed of''. Zenrus told Velvet with a soft smile, making Velvet look at the old Seraphim, before she smiled at him.

"Thank you for your kind words… Gramps''. Velvet thanked Zenrus with a smile, making Zenrus chuckle at Velvet calling her 'gramps'. "Gramps, you didn't come here just to talk to us and cheer up Velvet, isn't it''. Iclyn exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "You are correct, Iclyn. I've come to talk to Velvet to tell her something''. Zenrus replied to the Water Seraph, getting everyone to look back at the world Seraph.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?'' Velvet asked in confusion at what Zenrus wanted to talk to her about. Zenrus brought out his pipe, before he blew on it. "Velvet, I noticed when I first saw you yesterday, but I decided to keep quiet about it until now. Velvet, I sensed the presences of a human, Seraphim and Hellion all combined in you, thus makes you a special kind of Seraphim that was lost in time, called a Nephilim''. Zenrus explained, making everyone widen their eyes in shock, with Velvet the most shocked of everyone.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Anyway I have plans for Elenor to join in and have a family of her own with ether a human or Seraphim, which her kids will be friends with Sorey and his sister.**

 **I plan for a few more things, but I'll keep them secret for now. I need some help with how Ragna should get other element Seraphim to join him and the others in his journey. Message or leave a review to answer, bye.**


End file.
